My Angel of Music
by Blood Kin
Summary: When her the New York Metropolitan Opera puts on the Phantom of the Opera, Jessica Daae will see soem old faces, and unnexpected things happen. Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I own nothing, not even my sanity, which my friend Jesse has and won't give BACK!
1. The Tragedy of it All

**Hey Everyone, This is my First story and I would love to hear feedback. I know some of you have read this before, but I've revised it! Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Tragedy of it All

It had been seven years. Seven years since my parents were killed in that fatal car crash. Seven years since I moved to the Metropolitan Opera House in New York with my best friend in the world, Nicole Giry, and her mother the ballet instructor, Janette Giry. Before the tragedy, I was happy as any other child was. I had a loving mother and a devoted father. My father was Gustaave Daae, a famous symphony violinist, and my mother was Rachelle Daae, world renouned soprano and actress, famed for her many performances with the London Opera. Throughout my childhood, they enriched my life with music, and music still influences me today.

Everyone said I had my mother's beauty when I went to live at the Metro, but little did they know that I possessed her talent for the arts as well. My parent's believed that there was a presence that helped all struggling artists to polish their talents, an Angel of Music, rumor had it. I never thought that this angel would help me, but that doubt lasted until strange things started happening when the Metro put on a production of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Phantom of the Opera" for my high school's drama department. Populaire High School to be exact.

In my first few years at the Metro, I had met tons of nice people. But I missed my longtime friend and childhood playmate, Zachary de Chagny, but we called him Zach for short. We played together as children. That was until the de Chagny family moved to the Hamptons to be with the high society they craved, and found ways to spoil their sons. You see, they were richer than God, figuratively speaking of course, although it did seem that way at times. I could never forget the day we met:

_I was walking with Nicole on the beach near my childhood home, talking about petty, childish matters, when my favorite teddy bear slipped from my hands and was carried out to sea. Zach was near-by, fishing With his older brother, William, when he heard my cries of distress. He dove into the ocean to retrieve it for me, and not only got my bear, but caught a cold as well. From that day on, he called me "Mon Petite Ange," because when he first saw me, I was clothed in white, and he said I looked like a little angel._

We were very close since then, until my parents died, and then the de Chagny's moved away. It seemed like he disappeared from my life forever. The grief I felt was horrible, but at least I had Nicole as my crutch through those hard times.

Excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is Jessica Daae, member of the _Corps de Ballet_, straight A student, and unknown chorus girl, extrodinaire. Even with a slight amount of talent, the managers, Mr. Firmin and Mr. Andre, never notice you, that is without a personal warning from the infamous Opera Ghost of course. Most claim he's a legend, a myth, a mere figment of our imagination, but other's claim it's some pathetic prank played by the boys from Populaire High. I personally think that he's real, watching from the darkness, guarding me, and guiding me, NOT this ghost that others think!

I will begin my story from around Autumn of my freshman year at Populaire High, when someone who I thought had disappeared forever, returned to the place I now called home to change my life as I knew it. But someone else, someone I knew very little about lurked in the shadows, watching my every move, waiting for the right moment to be discovered. Although, some people who are hiding might not want to be found….

**Well, was it good?**

**Bad?**

**I need answers people!**

**Chapter two will be coming up, and I PROMISE you will love it...**

**Chapter Two: Auditions**


	2. Auditions

**Hey everyone, I'm BAACK! And I've written chapter two for my loyal readers, yes, all 4 of you! You have my undying grattitude, and all get to cuddle with Mikhail! I hope you like this as much as I do! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Auditions

"Jessie, get up!" Nicole screamed in my ear,

"Do I have to?' I said, my words still dripping with sleep. I yawned.

"Yes, because if you haven't remembered, today is the big day! It's the day that are going to be held here, in the Opera house, or did you forget again?"

"Can I have five more minutes please? I need sleep for my voice to be at least decent! I was up late doing homework again, but that's not surprising is it?" I yelled, with my head buried under the warm covers.

"No, I am NOT letting you ruin your chance at becoming the star you're meant to be!" shouted Nicole,yanking the pale blue duvet quilt off of me.

"I'm freezing here!" I said, shivering with the sheer chill the autumn breeze through an open window.

"Jessica Angelique Daae, get your lazy butt out of bed!" Nicole shrieked at me as she dragged me out of the comfort of my warm bed, and downstairs to the small kitchen of our dormitories. After about two minutes of straight yawning, I finally managed to get out of the cushioned chair to go gather my regular cup of chamomile tea and a strawberry yogurt from the fridge.

We finished breakfast at a speed that Guinness Book of World Record holders would be jealous of. All I needed now was a shower. While gathering the necessary bath things, I was distracted by a noise coming from coming from Marci's -a fellow ballet rat and friend of Nicole and me- room. There was giggling and a male voice. _WAIT!_ A _male _voice, this could mean trouble. Boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorms, but I just ignored it, nothing seen, no harm done right?

I shrugged it off, took my shower, and went to get dressed for school. Ten minutes later, after braiding my light brown, middle-of-my-back length hair, I found Nicole in a chaise lounge chair, near the fireplace, asleep! "Hehe," I thought to myself, "She is SUCH a hypocrite!" Dragging her from her spot, we left the warmth of the dorms. The bus stop awaits after all!

* * *

**At School**

The fifth bell rang! It was over as quickly as it started. I couldn't wait until auditions today, but this day was dragging on forever! Only two more classes to go! Math was ok, but when I was headed down the crowded hallway to my Honors Biology classroom, I thought I noticed a familiar face. No, it couldn't be, he'd been gone for SEVEN years! It couldn't be Zach de Chagny, but it was! "I bet he wouldn't recognize me anyway," I said out loud to no one in particular. I continued down the hallway to my second to last class of the day. Usually I liked my Honors Biology teacher, Ms. Denver, but her calling as definitely NOT teaching high school students, especially my rowdy classmates. They got away with murder on a regular basis. And I was in a class with sophomores and juniors, me being the only freshman.

Ms. Denver started the lesson like usual, but was shortly interrupted by a loud crash from the back of the room. Before I even realized it, someone capsized my desk, and I came crashing to the floor. "Hey Ms. Denver, the view is lovely from back here!" There were several catcalls from a group of boys. I was mortified, because my skirt almost revealed a little too much for my liking. Luckily, no one actually saw anything, I hope…UGH! I hate him! Thomas Buquet was the biggest troublemaker at Populaire High. He was the son of one of the Metro's technicians, and he never cut me any slack, out of school or otherwise. What a jerk! Suddenly, a deep, musical voice came from my left side, but I couldn't see the speaker.

"Why don't you leave her alone, she did nothing to you! Do you think you can pick on people because they're smaller, or is that one of your morality flaws? And you hurt a poor innocent GIRL, nonetheless! You are such a bully, and a jerk as well!" His voice held an undercurrent of menace, although maybe I was hearing things after my little fall. "Hey Mikhail, keep your nose out of my business! She's just a nerd anyway, why do you care?" Buquet retorted back to the boy standing next to me, who I still had not seen until that moment. He was very handsome, and had an almost punk look about him, but it suited him very well. His hair hung to his jaw, layered and the color of black onyx, his bangs almost in his eyes. My hands wanted to brush them to the side, but I barely knew this boy, and that would be very embarrassing. Mikhail's eyes were a piercing sea green color, and he held an air of mystery as well as grace, poise, and nobility. In my mind, I imagined him in armor with a sword raised high, like King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. His features were almost flawless, except for the long scar running down the right side of his face, reaching from below his eye to his jaw line. It was thin, and looked old, barely noticeable. I would say he was a sophomore, but I'd had never seen him before.

"Let me introduce myself," he said, as he helped me to my feet, ignoring Buquet's insults, " I'm Mikhail Dubrinsky, and I'm new here." I was a little shocked that he was such a gentleman, because he stood up for me. No one ever stood up for me, except Nicole of course. He took my hand in his. After clearing my throat, I said shakily, " I'm Jessica Daae, but everyone calls me Jessie." A small smile played on his lips. "Jessie, I'll remember that," he said, and bowed down to kiss my hand.

Blushing and startled, I set my desk upright, took my seat again, and sat silently for the rest of the class period. After the bell rang to dismiss us for passing period, I went to go search for Mikhail, to thank him. But as I exited into the hallway, he disappeared.

* * *

**After School at the Metropolitan Opera House**

When school let out, Nicole and I dashed over to the Metropolitan Opera House's main theater to wait for auditions to begin. "Phantom of the Opera" was my all time favorite play, and I always wanted to be Christine, but I was so nervous. "They never pick freshman to play the lead, plus, what if I'm not good enough?" I asked Nicole. Nicole, who sitting beside me, grabbed my hand and looked me square in the eye. "You'll do great Jessie, I know you're the best singer here, and in the WHOLE world! You are and will be Christine, so stop doubting yourself, ok? OH MY GOD, it can't be! Zach? Little Zach de Chagny? It's been way too long. May I ask what you're doing here?"

I finally saw Zach and I blushed. He had gotten so big and handsome since I last saw him. He grew a lot, and was definitely NOT the sweet little boy I had come to know and love. I still loved him, but he was just so…different now.

He looked a little nervous and answered, " I'm here to audition for Raoul. I know it's strange," he said hurriedly, running his hands through his perfect blonde hair, " but I love acting, and I always saw myself in his shoes, you know?"

"Yes I do actually," I said, finally finding my voice. " I always wanted to play Christine since I was a little girl. But, I bet I won't get the part."

"Nonsense-" Zach began to say, but was cut off.

"Of course you won't, because I will be Christine, you won't, little freshman. I have the best voice here, and have been the lead in EVERYTHING for the past three years!" screeched a voice from behind me.

Oh No! Not her! Why does Lira Judichelli have to be here! I flinched as she sat in the row in front of us, dragging her very rubenesque boyfriend, James Piangi, after her. "You know I will be the best, and anyway, Daae, a little freshman like you with NO talent to speak of could never get a role as great as Christine, EVER!" Lira cackled in my face.

Nicole, Zach, and I were about to yell some choice words back at her, but a voice that was all too familiar came from behind me "Lira, why are you here? I thought these auditions were for people with TALENT, but I see you've managed to weasel your way in. Why hello Jessica, it's nice to see you again. How are you feeling since your fall earlier today?" Mikhail said, turning to me. His voice had gone from cold and loathing to warm and comforting in the span of about three seconds, and I was amazed. He took my hand again and kissed it. A look of jealousy skimmed over Zach's face, but maybe it was my imagination. I was blushing so brightly, I bet I could have lit the entire theater just by standing centerstage.

"What are you doing here, Mikhail?" I asked politely. I was shocked seeing him there, just as I was with Zach. Today was definitely a day of firsts for me. Looking at both of them, neither one looked like future Broadway stars. I couldn't seem to put my finger on it, but there was something about the way both of them looked and acted that made them seem to fit the parts of the two leading men. Zach was clad in Abercrombie and Hollister, with short and slightly layered blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, definitely fitting the role of the very foppish Raoul. Mikhail, on the other hand, looked very dark and mysterious clad in his black "Queen" T-shirt, jaw length and layered black hair, startling sea-green eyes, and a pair of perfect fitting jeans, paired with black vans. Unlike the other boys of the punk clique, he didn't look scruffy; he looked very well groomed, perfectly matching the elegance of the Phantom, Erik.

"I'm here to audition for the role of the Phantom." Somehow I wasn't surprised. " I just hope your audition will blow us away, you must have a lovely singing voice, Jessie. I'll be watching. Break a leg," Mikhail said smoothly with a graceful bow as he drifted to sit amongst the shadows at the back of the theater.

I couldn't remember a time that I had blushed as much as I had today, but yet again, my face turned a luminescent shade of pink.

Just then, the managers walked in. "We will now be starting auditions, if I could please have your names, and all of you sit down, we can begin promptly," said Mr. Firmin.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

About an hour into the auditions, we had been separated us into our character groups. I was stuck with Lira, a girl named Dana from my Math class, and several other girls who I did not know their names. I was so NERVOUS! I looked over to where Nicole was, with the Meg group, and she gave me a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath, I tried to sing some vocal exercises to warm up my voice. To the left of me, Mikhail was working with the other Phantoms, but none of them could hold a candle to him. He just seemed right for the role. As eerie as that may sound, it was utterly true. Zach was off to my right with the other Raouls, and again, he seemed perfect for the role of the young Vicomte.

Finally, they started the audition, first calling up Lira. Let me tell you that she sang as well as a drunken Japanese tourist at a karaoke bar, that was being trampled by a herd of wildebeest. That may be an understatement…. I found it ironic that her name "Lira" is supposed to symbolize the harp or "Lyre" on which Orpheus, the Greek God of music, played.

Next went Nicole. I was rooting for her silently, giving her thumbs-up signs the entire time. She sang her piece beautifully, and she made a very convincing Meg, her long blonde hair just making it even more picturesque.

A boy named Andrew auditioned for the role of Piangi, and he put the character to shame! I felt horrible for him, and hoped he would at least get a small part or a different role, to spare him the embarrassment.

Mikhail was next, and he had donned the traditional mask and cape. He sang "Music of the Night," and my heart was dancing and soaring with him as those melodious words flowed from his lips. His voice was very earthy, and was deep and rich. Mikhail was definitely the best male singer I'd ever heard. When he was finished, everyone gave him a standing ovation.

I went before Zach, and I felt like a nervous wreck. I saw Mikhail and my troubles dissolved. HE winked at me, and I proceeded. Taking two deep breaths and a few shaky steps onstage, waiting for my cue. The orchestra struck up, and as the first few bars of "Think of Me" were played, I began to sing:

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said Goodbye,_

_Remember me, _

_Every so often, _

_Promise me you'll try?_

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea, _

_But please promise me that some times,_

_You will think of me..."_

I got so lost in the music, I hadn't realized that Zach walked onstage, singing beautifully, in a voice like that of a Nightingale's song:

_"Can it be?_

_Can it be Christine?_

Bravo!

_What a change,_

_You're really not a bit, the gawkish girl that once you were,_

_She may not remember me, _

_But I remember her!"_

We finished, and every person rose once more to a standing ovation, and applauded us. "Mikhail Dubrinsky, please go up there?" asked Mr. Firmin, who looked overwhelmed with joy. Mikhail took long, graceful strides up the stage, and we all grasped hands and bowed. Again, the room was in a roar of appreciation.

Mr. Andre said in a booming voice, "Ladies and Gentleman, I think we may have found our stars!"

Everyone else went through his or her auditions, but I was still glowing from my little performance that I had forgotten where I was. "I must say that you have an amazing voice, the voice of an angel," whispered Mikhail, in my ear. But when I turned around to thank him and complement him as well, he had vanished!

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm NOT updating until I get 10 reviews, so you'll just have to wait! Seriously, I need feedback again. **

**Coming up: Chapter Three- ( I haven't thought of a brilliant title so bear with me...stupid homework!)**


End file.
